there's some kind of storm brewing in her eyes
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Ela não tinha coragem de olhar para Harry. E a vontade de continuar na mesma casa que ele diminuía a cada dia. Oneshot, DG.


**there's some kind of storm brewing in her eyes**

_Lihhelsing_

**Harry.**

As roupas descansavam no chão ao lado da cama de casal. Apenas o abajur do lado direito estava ligado e Ginny virava as páginas de um livro, claramente entediada. O lençol cobria apenas até a sua cintura e Harry dormia pesadamente do seu lado.

Ela suspirou, percebendo que tinha parado de prestar atenção no livro há umas seis páginas atrás e o apoiou no criado mudo. Enrolou o cabelo, dando um nó no topo da cabeça e afundou na cama.

_Harry beijava seu pescoço, uma das mãos apoiadas no meio das costas dela, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Ginny estava de olhos fechados, o rosto impassível. Ela tentou se lembrar há quanto tempo isso tinha perdido a graça._

"_Você não está usando nosso perfume favorito," ele disse, puxando sua blusa e apoiando as duas mãos no rosto dela, fazendo com que os dois se olhassem. Ginny não abriu os olhos. "você é linda, sabia?" Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado e o puxou para mais um beijo. Qualquer coisa para que ela não tivesse que _olhar_ para ele._

Ginny suspirou. Nem agora, depois que tudo já tinha acabado, ela tinha coragem de se virar para Harry e dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se sentia horrível, culpada. E esses sentimentos sempre vinham quando estava com ele. Talvez fosse culpa do esforço de Harry para ser legal, fofo, atencioso, um bom marido.

**Draco.**

O rosto dela subia e descia conforme a respiração dele. Ela conseguia ouvir o coração dele bater, acelerado demais para quem estava apenas deitado. Ela sorriu, uma de suas mãos estava em volta da cintura dele e ela podia sentir os dedos gelados deslizando por suas costas.

Ginny virou o rosto para cima e encontrou o olhar de Draco. Ele não sorria como ela, mas ela conseguia ver, pelos olhos dele, que ele estava feliz de estar ali com ela. E, de alguma forma, isso era suficiente.

Ela acordou no dia seguinte e ele já não estava mais na cama. Suspirou, e então ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado e Draco surgiu na porta do banheiro.

"Bom dia, tá acordado faz tempo?" ele fez que não e ela sorriu, ele tinha uma toalha amarrada na cintura e seu cabelo pingava.

"É o segundo banho que eu tomo e, não importa o que eu faça, não consigo tirar seu perfume de mim." Ela sorriu, e percebeu que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Draco se aproximou devagar até sentar na cama. "Eu já entendi porque é que não consigo te esquecer..."

"Culpada," ela riu e piscou um dos olhos pra ele.

"Vai sofrer as consequências..." Draco se aproximou e beijou-a de leve, suas mãos envolveram as pernas e as costas dela e, antes que se desse conta, ele a estava levando para dentro do banheiro e batendo a porta.

**Harry's Ginny.**

Não era culpa dela, Ginny tentava dizer para si mesma. Mas uma voz em sua cabeça insistia que não era culpa de Harry, tampouco. Talvez a culpa não precisasse ser de ninguém.

Pensando bem, ela não se sentia _culpada_, apenas covarde. Havia um bilhete escrito as pressas e deixado embaixo do vidro vazio do perfume preferido de Harry e ela estava pegando todas as roupas e coisas úteis que achava pelo caminho, e que ela tinha certeza serem dela, e jogando dentro do malão.

Tinha tomado essa decisão depois de perceber que não conseguia nem _olhar_ para Harry sem se sentir horrível – e sem pensar em Draco. E quando ele chegou para jantar, na noite passada, ela estava disposta a pedir a separação, mas se deu conta de que não seria capaz de dizer aquilo a ele e ainda ter que olhá-lo nos olhos.

Não é que ela não se sentisse mal por estar simplesmente abandonando-o, mas seria melhor do que se ela tivesse que explicar tudo com os olhos verdes dos quais ela sempre gostou sobre ela. E ela preferia ter lembranças daqueles olhos cheios de esperança. Ginny não seria capaz de aguentar ver mais dor nele e, dessa vez, dor causada por ela.

"Ginny?" ela ouviu a voz fraca dele vindo da porta do quarto. Abaixou-se, fechando o malão as pressas e não teve coragem de erguer os olhos antes de aparatar

**Draco's Ginny.**

Era cinco da manhã quando ela aparatou no apartamento de Malfoy. Soltou a mala ao seu lado e foi até a cozinha. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela tentava pegar um copo d'água.

"Ginny?" a figura loira de Draco surgiu na porta do quarto e foi até ela, passando a mão em volta da sua cintura e beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Você está tremendo, tá tudo bem?"

Ela se virou, os olhos deles se encontraram e Ginny sentiu a calma invadir seu corpo. Ela o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Draco.

"Eu ainda não consegui tirar o seu cheiro de mim, Ginny." Ela sorriu.

"Você não vai precisar."

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o XIV Challenge DG do 6V. Espero que gostem, é clichê, mas é amor, vai. :*


End file.
